Massey Ferguson
Duluth, Georgia, USA | industry = Agriculture | products = Agricultural machinery, Consumer & Commercial Equipment, Financial Services, Tractors | homepage = masseyferguson.com }} 2008]] Massey Ferguson Limited was a major agricultural equipment manufacturer. Formed by a merger between Massey-Harris and the Ferguson tractor company in the early 1950s, a series of financial difficulties in the 1980s led to the company downsizing and being broken up before what was left of the original firm disappeared in the 1990s. Today the company exists only as a brand name used by AGCO, but remains a major seller around the world. History The firm originated in 1847 in Newcastle, Ontario by Daniel Massey as the Newcastle Foundry and Machine Manufactures. The company began making some of the world's first mechanical threshers, first by assembling parts from the United States and eventually designing and building their own equipment. The firm was taken over and expanded by his eldest son Hart Almerrin Massey who renamed it the Massey Manufacturing Co. and in 1879 moved the company to Toronto where it soon became one of the city's leading employers. The massive collections of factories on King St. West became one of the best known features of the city. Massey expanded the company and began to sell its products internationally. Through extensive advertising campaigns he made it one of the most well known brands in Canada. It is reputed that the firm owed much of its success to Canadian tariffs that prevented the larger American firms from competing in Canada. A labour shortage throughout the country also helped to make the firm's mechanized equipment very attractive. at Newby Hall in 2008]] In 1891, Massey merged with the A. Harris, Son & Co. Ltd. to become Massey-Harris Co. and became the largest agricultural equipment maker in the British Empire. In 1910, the company opened a factory in the United States, making it one of Canada's first multinational firms. In the 1930s, it introduced the first self-propelled combine harvester. Massey-Harris also produced one of the world's first four-wheel drive tractors. Hart Massey's sons, Charles, Chester, Walter, and Fred became closely involved in the business and eventually took over its operations. They were, however, the last generation of Masseys to run the company. Other members of the family went on to do other accomplishments: Vincent Massey became Governor General of Canada and Raymond Massey became a noted actor in American films. The Massey family used their fortune to improve the city of Toronto, and many institutions, such as the University of Toronto, Upper Canada College, Crescent School, Appleby College, Massey Hall and Metropolitan United Church, were partially financed by the Masseys. Massey-Harris-Ferguson In 1953, the company merged with the Ferguson Company to become Massey-Harris-Ferguson, before finally taking on its current name in 1958. Massey-Ferguson The company shortened the name to Massey-Ferguson in 1958, and tried to consolidate the two dealer networks and product lines. Its television and radio advertising featured an upbeat jingle of a mens' chorus singing, "He's a get-up-early, keep-'em-rollin', Massey-Ferguson kind of a man." But the company soon began to decline financially. Facing increasing international competition and an agricultural sector diminishing in importance, the firm began to struggle. Sunshine In 1955, Massey purchased the Australian H.V. McKay company, manufacturers of the brand Sunshine. Hugh Victor McKay had invented the stripper harvester in 1884, the first machine to combine the functions of reaping, threshing and winnowing grain from a standing crop. McKay later established a manufacturing base at Ballarat, and then transferred to Braybrook Junction, re-named Sunshine in 1907 after the harvester's brand name. By the 1920’s the H.V. McKay Company was running the largest implement factory in the southern hemisphere covering 30.4 hectares (76 acres), and were leading the international agricultural industry through the development of the world's first self-propelled harvester in 1924. In 1930 the H.V. McKay Company was granted exclusive Australian distribution of Massey-Harris machinery. The company was then renamed H.V. McKay Massey Harris Pty Ltd. Throughout World War II H.V. McKay Massey Harris exported over 20,000 Sunshine drills, disc harrows and binders to England to facilitate the increase in food production. Landini In 1959, Massey bought 100% of Landini, based in Italy. Landini has built many models for Massey over the years, especially vineyard and crawler models. Massey sold 66% to ARGO SpA in 1989, some to Iseki later on, and the final portion was sold to AGCO in 2000. ARGO and AGCO still provide models to one another.http://www.landini.it Perkins In 1959 Perkins Engines of Peterborough, England, was purchased. Perkins having been the main diesel engine supplier for Massey Ferguson for many years. In 1990 taking over Dorman Diesels of Stafford to form Perkins Engines (Stafford) Ltd. Followed by Perkins in the 1980s also taking over Rolls Royce (Diesels) Ltd, to form Perkins engines (Shrewsbury) Ltd. Perkins was sold off in 1998 by then owner LucasVarity to Caterpillar Inc. who were a major customer for their smaller & medium power engines, Caterpillar being a major producer of large diesel engines for static and mobile application.The Massey Legacy, by John Farnworth, ISBN 0-85236-403-2 Ebro of Spain In 1966, Massey purchased 32% of the Spanish tractor and auto company Ebro, or Motor Iberica. Ebro had previously built Ford tractors under license, but now began building models for Massey, and Massey models under license. Massey sold its interest to Nissan in the 1980s.Ford Iberica - Ebro Starting in 1969, Massey Ferguson started producing a line of snowmobiles by the name Ski Whiz. The snowmobile line sold until 1977, when sales declined. Conrad Black take over In the 1970s, Massey Ferguson came under the control of Conrad Black. During the late 1970s, production was relocated to a new large facility in Brantford, Ontario. In 1987 Massey Ferguson was the first to introduce an electronic control system for the three-point hitch on a tractor. In 1973, Massey purchased the German company Eicher, and many Massey-licensed Eichers were built. They later sold their interest, and Dromson now owns the company. They now build specialized tractors for vineyards and such. The mf 135 In 1981, Black donated his shares in Massey Ferguson to the employee's pension plans leading the way to a $250 million government bail-out from the Government of Canada and the Province of Ontario for the collapsing company which later renamed itself as Varity Corporation. In the mid 1980s, Varity spun off several money-losing divisions into an entity called Massey Combines Corporation. Massey Combines Corporation was headquartered in Brantford, Ontario and became insolvent on March 8, 1998, and its assets were re-acquired by Massey Ferguson. Fermec sale In 1992, a management buyout of MF industrial created the company Fermec which finally ceased trading in 2001 when it was taken over by the Terex corporation. This encompassed all construction equipment from Massey. It was then purchased by J.I.Case in 1997.TEREX Construction Despite some of the companies' hardships, Massey Ferguson was selling 25% more tractors than its nearest competitors at this time. In 1995 Massey Ferguson’s worldwide holdings were purchased by the US-based AGCO Corporation. In August 1996, Varity merged with Lucas Automotive to become LucasVarity. After a series of mergers and take-overs, the remains of LucasVarity were taken over by the US company TRW. Since 1962, Massey Ferguson has been the world's leading tractor brand. Currently, there are more Massey tractors than any other, worldwide. Models Massey Ferguson (under control of AGCO Corporation) have continued to developed a wide range of agricultural vehicles and have a large share in the market across the world especially in Europe. The first truly wholesale tractor was the Massey Ferguson TVO which was quickly replaced by the Diesel 20. Proceeding the Diesel 20 came the Massey Ferguson 35 (a Ferguson design) and later MF 35X. These tractors were massively popular and sold well across the UK and Ireland in particular. They then went on to develop a range of tractors, but the next huge seller was the MF135, widely popular because of its reliability and power compared with other tractors at the time. The range was then expanded to create the MF 100 series. These included the MF 145, 148, 150, 165, 168, 175, 178, 185 and 188. Later came the (MF 500 series) MF 550, 565, 575, 590, 595. From the early 80s came the MF 200 series tractor, which included the MF 240, 245, 250, 255, 260, 265, 270, 275, 278, 280, 285, 290, 299. In the mid '80s the short-lived MF 600 series was released. This included the 690, 690T, 695, 698 and 699. The reason for poor sale was attributed to its poor looks and cab awkwardness compared to its predecessors, by some buyers and the press. In the late '80s, one of the greatest selling tractors of all time was released- the 300 series Massey Ferguson. Excellent power, simplicity of cab, high range of gears and components made the MF 300 series a roaring success especially in Europe. The range included the MF 362,375,390, 390T, 393, 394, 395, 398, and the most powerful and popular Massey Ferguson 399. Ranging from 72HP to 104HP, It was reputed that "there was nothing this tractor could not do for a farmer of that time and still to this day". In the mid '90s the MF 6100 series and MF 8100 series were released, including the 6150, 6180 and 8130. Today Currently it is the most highly sought after farmer's tractor in the world leading it to be very expensive in comparison to other tractors of the same specifications. Tractors that came after the 300 series included the MF 4200 series, the MF 4300 series and presently the MF 5400 series. MF produced many tractors in between that were aimed at a more niche market including "Datatronic" and "Dynashift/Powershift" machines. These included the 3600 (early 90s), 3000 (early to mid 90s), 3100 (mid 90s), 6100 (late 90s), 6200 (late 90s/early 2000s), 8200 (late 90s/early 2000s), 6400(present), 7400(present) and 8400(present). AGCO/Massey Ferguson factories build tractors for Challenger, Iseki and AGCO, with other modern MF models beeing badged tractors from other manufacturers. Agricultural Equipment - Discontinued Production Tractors from post Massey-Harris merger period 1957 till 1990s AGCO take over Tractors at Driffield show]] at Driffield Steam and Vintage Rally 2008]] with 4-wd conversion]] at the Bath and Southwest Tractor Show 2009]] powered MF 1150 tractor reg no. UDV 165H at the Bath and Southwest Tractor show 2009]] used for demonstrations at working days]] * MF 35 was Ferguson FE-35 pre merger * MF 65 * MF 100 series 1964 ** MF 130 ** MF 135 ** MF 148 ** MF 152 ** MF 165 ** MF 175 ** MF 178 ** MF 185 ** MF 188 * MF 200 series late 1970s replace 100 series ** MF 240 ** MF 245 ** MF 250 ** MF 255 & Massey Ferguson 255 (Ursus) ** MF 260 ** MF 265 ** MF 270 ** MF 275 ** MF 278 ** MF 280 ** MF 285 ** MF 290 ** MF 295 ** MF 299 * MF 300 series mid 1980s ** MF 362 68 hp ** MF 365 68 hp ** MF 375 78 hp ** MF 390 86 hp ** MF 390T 97 hp ** MF 393 ** MF 394 ** MF 395 ** MF 398 100 hp ** MF 399 111 hp * MF 400 series ** MF 465 made in Holland (prototype model only) 2008]] 2009]] * MF 500 series 1970s modern flat floor cab, 4 wd versions introduced in 1978 ** MF 550 47 hp ** MF 565 63 hp ** MF 575 70 hp ** MF 590 80 hp ** MF 595 * MF 600 series launched in the 1980s ** MF 675 ** MF 690 ** MF 698 ** MF 698T ** MF 699 * MF 1000 series American tractors ** MF 1100 USA built ** MF 1114 Italian built ** MF 1130 USA built ** MF 1134 ** MF 1135 USA built ** MF 1150 USA built with V8 engine ** MF 1155 * MF 1200 series Articulated tractors ** MF 1200 UK Built ** MF 1250 UK Built * MF 1500 series Articulated tractors ** MF 1500 USA Built ** MF 1505 USA Built * MF 2000 series ** MF 2620 95 hp ** MF 2640 110 hp ** MF 2680 130 hp ** MF 2685 1 ? hp ** MF 2720 147 hp * MF 2700 series mid 1970s-80s ** MF 2705 1978-83 ** MF 2720 1982-85 ** MF 2725 1985-87 ** MF 2745 1978-83 ** MF 2770 1977-78 ** MF 2775 165 hp 1977-83 ** MF 2800 195 hp 1976-77 ** MF 2805 195 hp 1976-83 * MF 3000 series mid 1980s-90s ** MF 3050 68 hp 1986-88 (replaced 675) ** MF 3060 77 hp 1986-88 (replaced 690) ** MF 3065 85 hp 1988-95 (replaced ? ) ** MF 3070 90 hp 1986-88 (replaced 698T) ** MF 3075 95 hp 1993-95 (replaced 3070) ** MF 3080 97 hp 1986-88 (replaced 699) ** MF 3085 100 hp 1991-95 (replaced 3080) ** MF 3090 107 hp 1986-90 ** MF 3095 107 hp 1990-91 (replaced 3090) ** MF 3115 115 hp 1990-93 (replaced 3610) ** MF 3120 120 hp 1993-95 (replaced 3115) ** MF 3125 125 hp 1990-95 ** MF 3150 150 hp ? * MF 3600 series introduced in 1990 stand at Riverside Steam and Vintage Vehicle Rally 2009]] ** MF 3610 115 hp ** MF 3635 140 hp ** MF 3645 150 hp ** MF 3655 165 hp ** MF 3670 180 hp ** MF 3690 200 hp * MF 4800 series 1970's ** MF 4800 1978-83 ** MF 4840 1978-83 ** MF 4880 1978-83 ** MF 4900 * MF 5400 series ** MF 5445 circa 2009 - current model * MF 6100 series ** MF 6120 ** MF 6130 ** MF 6140 ** MF 6150 ** MF 6160 ** MF 6170 ** MF 6180 ** MF 6290 * MF 6400 series introduced in 200? ** MF 6470 * MF 8100 series introduced 1995 ** MF 8110 145 hp ** MF 8120 150 hp ** MF 8130 165 hp ** MF 8140 170 hp ** MF 8150 190 hp ** MF 8160 210 hp * MF 9000 series mid 1990s ** MF 9240 250 hp - Built by White Tractor Manufacturing Co. (part of AGCO) Ground care range stand at the Riverside Steam and Vintage Vehicle Rally 2009]] * MF Ground Care range ** MF GC2300 - ride on mower with collector unit North American built models on show at Pickering Steam Rally in the UK in 2009]] This list may duplicate entries in the numerical list * MF 35 Special (Gasoline) * MF 35 De-luxe (Gasoline) * MF 35 Special (Diesel) * MF 35 De-luxe (Diesel) * MF 35 Turf special * MF 35 Utility * MF 50 Gasoline * MF 50 LPG * MF 50 Diesel * MF 50 Orchard * MF 65 Gasoline * MF 65 LPG * MF 65 Diesel + Special * MF 65 Orchard * MF 65 Dieselmatic * MF 65 Utility * MF 75 - Prototype only believed built * MF 85 * MF 85 LPG * MF 85 Diesel * MF 88 Gasoline & LPG * MF 88 Diesel Western * MF Super 90 - G, LPG or D * MF 95 - Badged Oliver or Minneapolis Moline ? * MF 97 - Badged Minneapolis-Moline * MF 98 - Badged Oliver or Minneapolis Moline ? ;Transition models from M-H to MF * M-H-F Work Bull 202 * M-H-F Work Bull 303 * M-H-F Work Bull 404 * M-H-F Pit Bull - rear drive with Torque converter and a rear mounted Loader or other attachments * 'I' designations for Military Service, few details survive. * MF Work Bull 202 * MF 202 Lev.L.All - Tractor & grader combination. * MF Work Bull 204 * MF Work Bull 303 * MF 204 Work Bull Fork Lift * MF 202 Industrial * MF 203 Industrial * MF 204 Industrial - instant reverse gear box & Torque converter * MF 205 Industrial * MF 406 - Tractor loader unit * MF Work Bull 1001 - tractor shovel (reverse drive) * MF 365 shovel Loader * MF 7 Executive - 1963 only - Garden tractor * MF 8 Executive - 1964 only - Garden tractor UK built Models * MF 35 * MF 35 Vineyard * MF 35X * MF 35X Multi Power * MF 35 Industrial * MF 35 De-luxe Industrial * MF 35H Industrial & MF 35S Industrial * MF 35X Industrial & MF 35X Highway Industrial * MF 702 Tractor Digger-Shovel * MF 203 Industrial * MF 205 Industrial * MF 65 Mk I & Mk II * MF 65S Industrial * MF 65R Industrial French built models * MF 21 Standard * MF 21 Vineyard * MF 20-25 Special * MF 20-25 Special Vineyard * MF 25 ** MF 25 Narrow ** MF 25 Vineyard ** MF 25 High Clearance * MF 30 ** MF 30 Narrow ** MF 30 Vineyard ** MF 30 High Clearance * MF 835 - French version of the MF 35 - some mechanical & cometic variations (s/n pate says MF 835 but decals say MF 35) * MF 37 ** MF 37 Narrow ** MF 37 Vineyard * MF 42 - a merge of MF 37 front and MF 65 rear end. * MF 865 - UK built MF 65 for French market. * MF 802 - UK built MF 702 for French market. Italian Built models * Landini C25 * Landini C35, CL 35 & CS 35 * Landini CI 35 Crawler shovel * MF 244 Crawler shovel * MF 44 Super Crawler * Landini CI4000 & the CI 4000 Mk II * Landini C 4500 * Landini CI 8000 * Landini Landinetta - 20 hp Diesel single cylinder * Landini La 12 Marce - 25.7 hp Diesel single cylinder * Landini RV 25 - 25.7 hp * Landini DT 25 - 25.7 hp * Landini 35/8 - 32 hp * Landini 44 Major - 44 hp * Landini R 50 - 4 cylinder 50 hp ** Landini RI 50 - Industrial with loader ** Landini DT 50 - 4-wd 50 hp * Landini R 3000 - 30 hp 2 cylinder * Landini R 4000 - 40 hp * Landini R 4500 - 45 hp - Perkins 3-cylinder ** landini RV 4500 ** Landini DT 4500 - 4-wd * Landini R 6000 - 58-60 hp * Landini R 7000 - 65 hp 4-cylinder Perkins Articulated Models 2009, stood next to a Perkins engined Nuffield]] * MF 1200 88 hp 6-cylinder Perkins A6.354 - 1975 * MF 1250 96 hp 6-cylinder Perkins A6.354.4 - 1980 * MF 1500 150 hp V8 Caterpillar 3150 - 1972 * MF 1505 172 hp V8 Caterpillar 3208 - 1975 * MF 1800 180 hp V8 Caterpillar 3160 - 1972 * MF 1805 192 hp V8 Caterpillar 3208 - 1975 * MF 4840 260 hp V8 Cummins VT903 - 1979 * MF 4880 307 hp V8 Cummins VT903 - 1979 * MF 5200 375 hp Cummins 390 hp Detroit Diesel Specials 4-wd conversions and Foreign market machines * MF 122 French built ** MF 122 vineyard * MF 125 Japan (Built by Mitsubishi under licence for Japanese market) * MF 130 Vineyard * MF 132 Narrow + Four wheel drive - Germany 1975 * MF 133 French built 1975 * MF 134V Italian built 1986 * MF 135 specials - Vineyard, Orchard, Narrow, Supper (various engines) France, Spain, USA, UK * MF 139 2+4 wd Germany 1980 * MF 140 Narrow, Vineyard etc France * MF 142 2+4 wd Germany * MF 145 Narrow & V France 1965 * MF 147 Compact Spain * MF 148 France * MF 150 * MF 152 * MF 154 * MF 158 * MF 160 Spain * MF 164 Italy * MF 165 Hi-Hi UK built High clearance version * MF 165 Industrial UK * MF 168 France * MF 174 Italian * MF 175 USA, UK, variations * MF 178 France, UK * MF 180 America * MF 184 Italy * MF 185 Mexico, UK, France * MF 188 UK, France * MF 194 Italy -1980 MF Crawlers ]] * MF Crawler Tractors ** MF 44 crawler (Landini 4500) ** MF 101C ** MF 124C ** MF 134C ** MF 144C ** MF 154C ** MF 164C ** MF 174C ** MF 184C ** MF 1114C ** MF 1124C ** MF 254C ** MF 274C ** MF 356CF ** MF 366CF ** MF 376C / MF 376 CF / MF 376X CF ** MF 396C / MF 396 CF ** MF D300B HD Agri version of industrial model Combines * See Combines harvesters article MF section for List * MF 788 * MF 400 * MF 500 * MF 515 * MF 520 * MF 525 * MF 620 * MF 625 * MF 750 * MF 760 Harvesting Machinery * MF 30 Drill * MF 32 Mower 1970s * MF 60 Mower * MF 70 Mower Miscellaneous Lines * MF 10 spinner broadcaster * MF 17 Slurry Tanker 1976 * MF 100 Slurry Tanker 1980 * MF 19 Manure spreader * MF 23 * MF 24 * MF 25 * MF 28 Tandem disc Harrow 1976 * MF 29 Drill Grain & fertiliser Drill * MF 30 Drill Seed 1976 * MF 130 Direct Drill 1980 * MF 34 Multi-purpose Drill * MF 35 Loader 1970 * MF 36 Loader 1970 * MF 40 Loader 1976 * MF 80 Loader 1980 * MF 23 Cultivator 1980 * MF 24 Chisel Plough * MF 25 Chisel Plough 1976 * MF 24 Sub Soiler 1980 * MF 25 Sub Soiler 1980 ;Chain saws * MF 120E Chain saw - 12 inch Electric * MF 140E Chain saw - 14 inch Electric * MF 190 Chain saw 12 or 14 inch bar * MF 370 Chain saw 15, 17 or 21 inch bar ;Trailers * MF 20 trailer * MF 21 trailer * MF 22 ** MF 22 Hi-tip Trailer * MF 26 trailer * MF 200 Low Loader 1980 * MF 200 Trailer ;Forage blower * MF 674 Forage blower 1000 rpm PTO * MF 676 Forage blower 540 rpm PTO ;Implements * MF 701 Baler * MF 702 Transporter * MF 721 Multi purpose blade * MF 765 Disc plough * MF 728 Ridger 1970s * MF 738 Tiller 1970s * MF 765 Disc harrow 1970s ;Pressure washers * MF1000 Pressure washerClassic Massey & Ferguson enthusiast Magazine Feb 2011, page 20&21 * MF ? Pressure washer (model number unknown) * MF ? Pressure washer (model number unknown) * MF500 Pressure washer * MF450 Pressure washer Construction / Industrial Range Agricultural Equipment - Post AGCO merger - (1994 - current models) Ranges introduced after the AGCO merger & earlier models still in production. (Some may be wrong, please add date info & move, as required to Pre merger list) in 2009]] Tractors * MF 475 - export model (no cab) * MF 1500 series - utility / groundcare ** MF 1547 * MF 2400 series - Utility * MF 2400 series - Compact * MF 3000 series ** MF 3085 * MF 3400 series ** MF 3400c series * MF 3600 series ** MF 3645 * MF 4200 series ** MF 4270 * MF 5300 series * MF 5400 series ** MF 5455 ** MF 5465 ** MF 5475 * MF 6200 series - 1999-2004 ** MF 6245 - 85 hp ** MF 6255 - 95 hp ** MF 6260 - 105 hp ** MF 6265 - 105 hp ** MF 6270 - 115 hp ** MF 6280 - 125 hp ** MF 6290 - 135 hp * MF 6400 series - 2004 - current (Panoramic Cab) ** MF 6465 ** MF 6475 ** MF 6470 ** MF 6480 ** MF 6485 ** MF 6490 ** MF 6495 ** MF 6497 * MF 7400 series ** MF 7400 Panoramic Cab ** MF 7480 VT ** MF 7495 auto-guide * MF 8400 series Combine Harvesters * MF ACTIVA series combines * MF BETA series combines * MF CEREA series combines * MF 3640 series combines * MF 5650 series combines * MF 8780 series (Rotary) Combine Headers in 2009]] * MF 1000 series headers * MF 1200 series headers Square Balers * MF 1800 series baler (Small) ** MF 1839 * MF 2100 series baler (Large) Round Balers * MF 163F series * MF 169V series * MF 2600 Hesston series * MF 2700 Hesston series Self Propelled Windrowers * MF 9000 Hesston Series Planters * MF 555 series Loaders * MF 900 series loader ** MF 945 * MF 8900 series loader AgTV * MF 400 series * MF 650 series Grounds Care Petrol Ride-On Mowers * MF 2107 - MF 3320HE series Professional Mowers * MF 2927D series Licensees Massey Ferguson is the most widely sold brand of agricultural machinery in the world. The brand and designs are or were licensed to a variety of companies around the world including: * Ebro - Spanish company purchased and later sold by Massey Ferguson. * Eicher - German company purchased and later sold by Massey Ferguson. * Farmwell - assembled by Samarakoon Tractor Industries Private Limited in Sri Lanka * GIAD - assembled by Giad Automotive Industry Co in Sudan. * IMT - Industriya Masina I.Traktoru in Yugoslavia. * ITMCo - Iran Tractor Mfg Co in Iran. Own/sell under VenIran, TajIran, MFT and Eder Derdison names. * Landini - Italian company purchased and later sold by Massey Ferguson. * Millat - Millat Tractors in Pakistan. * Sutcliff - license built * TAFE - assemble and license designs, in India. * TajIran - joint venture between Iran Tractor and Homa Company in Tajikistan. Assembles tractors. * Ursus - former licensee in Poland. * Uzel - Uzel Tractor Plant in Turkey * VenIran - joint venture between Iran Tractor Mfg Co. and Corporation Venezuala de Guayana in Venezuela. Assembles tractors under license. * Zadrugar - of Yugoslavia. Built the Massey Ferguson 35 under license. See also *List of Engine Manufacturers *Agricultural Machinery *Combine Harvester *Massey-Harris *AGCO References * Yesterday's Tractors - A Brief History of Tractors in Australia * http://www.landini.it * Ford Iberica - Ebro * TEREX Construction * The Massey Legacy pt 1 & 2 by J.Farnworth External links * Massey Ferguson official web site * Massey Ferguson Yahoo group - Email forum * Category:Companies of Canada Category:Companies of the United States Category:Merged companies Category:Agricultural machinery manufacturers Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Tractor manufacturers Category:MF Category:Massey-Harris Category:AGCO Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies founded in 1847 Category:1891 mergers Category:1953 mergers Category:1955 mergers Category:Special Purpose tractors Category:Orchard tractors Category:Vineyard tractors Category:Articulated tractors